The Prince and Me
by cherrytone
Summary: Bella attends the prestigious Pemberly Prep Boarding school where she meets the insufferable Prince Edward, will love conquer all in this Pride&Prejudice Twilight style story. AU&OOC WARNING ALL R HUMAN! Full summery in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**A/N: Okay, so PLEASE don't get mad at me. I am having a major writing block on my other story, "The Girl Next Door." I know the major stuff that I want to happen, but I am having a hard time getting to that point and keeping my story interesting and good.**

**So in the mean time, I have had this idea in my head to write a totally AU (Alternate Universe) and OOC (out of character) version of Bella and Edward. It is in the tradition of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice." I love the book and I can actually get lost in the language. Anyway, ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN. **

**_SUMMERY: Bella and her sister Alice attend a prestigious boarding school in New York. Where they meet a shipping heir, Jasper Hale, and his best friend Edward Mason. Bella, as she likes to be called, is a strong headed and opinionated woman. Edward has a bullheaded and proud exterior, due to his upbringing as a prince, yet is soft and loving on the insides. When these two meet clashes and miscommunication arise.  
_**

* * *

**  
"The Prince and Me"**

**Chapter 1**

Another school year, the beginning of a new year is always the most exciting for Bella and her twin sister Alice. They attend a prestigious boarding school in New York, Pemberly Prep, as the students call it. They are juniors this year, not the top of the totem pole but pretty popular for being juniors.

"So we're getting some new roommates this year. Do you know who they are?" Alice asked Bella.

"No, but I hope that they are at least a little reasonable, I do not think that I could stand it if they were completely ridiculous." Bella replied.

Alice is very beautiful and intelligent. She is soft spoken and gentle, known for her goodness. Her beauty is that of an angel, she has soft dark hair that flows to her shoulders and eyes that are so full of love and concern. Her body curves in all the right places; men are often caught ogling her, which makes her feel extremely uncomfortable and extremely self-conscious. Due to her shyness, Alice has had little luck in the boyfriend department. It has not phased her loving personality.

Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called, is almost the exact opposite of her sister. Bella is hardheaded and is very outspoken. She is quick witted and it is rare when someone is able to match her in cleverness and intellect. Well liked in her group of friends, Bella can usually find something interesting to talk about. Bella's intelligence is only matched by her beauty, although she looks nothing like her twin, they both hold beauty that is unmatched. Bella has chestnut hair that cascades down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes are hypnotically stunning. Although, her looks paled when she stood next to Alice.

"Hello!" A voice called from the doorway of their dorm living room.

Bella is the first to respond. "Hey! Are you one of the new roomies?"

"Yeah, I'm Jessica." The girl replied struggling with a box in her arms.

"Here, let me help you with that." Bella said as she helped the curly haired girl with the box.

"This is Alice." Bella said gesturing to the black haired beauty organizing the books on a shelf in the living room. "Alice, this is Jessica."

Alice smiled sweetly and waved, "Nice to meet you, Jessica…"

"Oh, Jessica Stanley." Jessica filled in the gap.

"Okay, so this is the living room," Bella said gesturing to the small area that barley fit the couch, love seat, along with a single bookshelf, and a small entertainment system. "it's not much, but it's home."

"It's nice." Jessica said looking around.

"Over here is our little kitchenette," Bella continued motioning to the small nook area that contained a small refrigerator and a microwave. "We don't use it much, usually to hold leftovers and such. We usually eat in the cafeteria unless we order in or go out to eat."

"Continuing on with the tour, here is the bathroom that splits the two rooms. I know what you are thinking, only one sink area. All I have to say is thank goodness we have a bathroom. The doors on either side lead to a shower and a toilet. We get one for each room. We actually have one of the nicest dorm rooms in the school." Bella loves talking about how lucky they are to have such a nice place. Most of the rooms have only one bathroom and no kitchenette are to share between all of the roommates.

"These doors on the either side of the bathrooms are the bedrooms. This door here is yours and whoever our other roommate is. This other door is Alice and my room."

"I already know who our other roommate is, her name is Lauren."

"Oh, well, that's good then." Bella did not know how to respond to her.

After the grand tour and getting settled in the fourth and final roommate showed up. She has blonde hair and seems a little too excited for her own good. All she ever seems to talk about is boys, celebrities, and other inconsequential things, at least in Bella's point of view. Jessica seemed to follow whatever Lauren said. _This should be fun._ Bella thought to herself.

"Alice do you want to go check out that welcome back party that Emmett is throwing over in Netherfield dorms?" Bella asked in hopes of escaping the enclosed space with two over excited boy crazy girls.

"Okay, let me just go invite Jessica and Lauren. I'm sure they would like to go."

"Why?"

"Because, it is the polite thing to do."

"Fine." Bella said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready."

An hour later the four roommates were headed across campus to the Netherfield dorms. When they arrived, they were greeted with red plastic cups.

"No thanks." Both Bella and Alice replied while Jessica and Lauren took part in the party.

"Let's go find Emmett and I'm sure Angela is around here somewhere." Bella said to Alice who heartedly agreed.

Emmett is Bella and Alice's good friend. They had been friends since freshman year he was a sophomore when they met. He is big and brawny; of course he is on the football team. Also, he is one of the more popular guys in the entire school.

Angela, along with Emmett, is a senior this year. She is plainer looking than either Bella or Alice, but has a sweet heart and is very brainy. She is a best friend to both Bella and Alice, although she is closer to Bella.

"Alice! Bella!" Emmett yelled as soon as he saw two of his good friends. He is so loud that he could be heard over the thumping music.

The sisters ran over and hugged their big teddy bear of a friend.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Emmett asked.

"Good, we have two new roommates this year." Bella replied.

"Really?" Emmett said with peaked interest.

Bella rolled her eyes. "They are two very ridiculous and boy crazy girls."

Alice smacked her sister in the arm, "Bella, be nice. They are lovely girls." Alice hardly ever has a harsh word to say about anyone.

"Okay, they are very pretty and nice girls." Bella resigned.

"Oh! That reminds me. My cousin is here with his good friend. They graduated last year but they are great!" Emmett exclaimed. "HEY JASPER!" Emmett can be so loud sometimes.

Two very attractive guys walked over with a very beautiful blonde girl.

"Jasper, Edward." Emmett called to the two guys. "This is Isabella and Alice Swan." He said gesturing to the two beauties.

"Please, call me Bella." Bella said with a smile.

Alice said a very polite hello.

Jasper has blond hair and striking features. He has soft eyes that contrast with is angular face, still as handsome as ever. His smile broadened when he saw Alice. _They would make such a cute couple_. Bella thought to herself.

Edward has bronze hair and stunning green eyes. His face looked stern and unfriendly, like he was bored. When introduced he just nodded his head and said, "Nice to meet you."

Bella thought, _It doesn't seem like he thinks that it is nice to meet us at all. Does he have a British accent?_

"Oh, it is very lovely to meet you." Jasper said, not being able to take his eyes of Alice, she could not take her eye off of him either.

A girl's came up and stood very close to Edward clearing her throat. "Oh, yes." Emmett said regaining his attention, he has a little ADD, "this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister."

"How do you do?" Rosalie said very properly.

Alice tore her eyes away from Jasper long enough to greet Rosalie very politely, then she turned her attention back to Jasper who asked her to dance.

The thing about Jasper is that he is a shipping heir who grew up in New York. He has a great deal of money and his sister is a very well known socialite. Edward, he is best friends with Jasper. They have been ever since freshman year of high school. Edward's parents though that it would be a good idea to send him to New York to go to school. He is the Prince of England.

The group slowly dwindled and Bella found Angela. They sat talking about their summers, catching up. They walked past the corner where Edward and Rosalie stood talking. When Jasper came up to Edward and began talking to him.

"Why aren't you dancing or socializing?" Jasper asked.

"This is my cue to leave and find a photographer somewhere." Rosalie said, always trying to find someway to get attention form the tabloids and Edward. "See you soon, Edward." She said that last part a little more seductively as she grazed Edward's chest with her manicured fingers. He seemed to stiffen at her touch.

"I do not find the company to be at my liking." _So he does have a British accent!_ Bella thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper said. "There are plenty of beautiful girls here."

"I believe you are already with the only beautiful girl in at the party."

"What about her sister Bella? She is very attractive."

"Yes, but not nearly enough to tempt me."

"You have to be joking!"

"I assure you I am not. She is seems as interesting as a trainspotter."

"Oh, come on now, She is a lovely girl. It seems like she is a rather popular girl around here."

"Yeah, around here, but drop her in any other environment and I don't think that she stands a chance. Besides, what kind of name is Bella anyway?"

"Her name is Isabella, she just likes the nickname Bella."

"Regardless, I do not think that I would find her company to be bearable."

Bella and Alice heard this entire exchange and Bella was fuming.

"Can you believe the nerve of that pompous arrogant British…" Bella did not have a chance to continue because Emmett came over to talk to them.

"So ladies, are we having a good time?" It is obvious that Emmett had some of the spiked punch.

"All accept for the conceded, inconsiderate…" Again Bella did not get a chance to finish because Alice came over gushing about Jasper.

Angela just stood there agreeing with Bella trying to suppress laughter.

"Jasper has got to be the sweetest guy that I have ever met. He is so wonderful."

Bella just tuned Alice out, not that she did not want to hear about how wonderful Jasper is, it his friend that she can't stand.

"I know he is wonderful, but his friend is such a jacka…"

"Bella!" Alice reprimanded her. "Be nice. From what I here about Edward is that he is a very good guy."

"Well, good guy or not he is still a jerk."

"Well, that jerk of yours is the Prince of England." Emmett interjected.

_I thought I recognized him, she thought before she spoke, _"Prince or no prince, he is still a jerk. I would be just fine if I never had to see him again."

Alice changed the subject back to the wonderful Jasper.

"Well speak of the devil." Emmett said. Jasper gave him a look, then turned his attention back to Alice."

The group back together again with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Angela were all talking animatedly about one of the Professors at NYU. Rosalie did not join in, but eventually it was just Edward and Bella disagreeing on his teaching methods.

"Well I found him to be highly stimulating and intellectual." Edward said defending his political science professor

"You would. He is pompous and arrogant. Have you ever even read his book, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"What does that mean, Bella? It does not matter I have read his book I have met the man and that says far more than a book could ever say." Edward countered.

"Of course it matters what his book says. A man can lie and change what he says, books are solid he cannot go back on his words that are in black and white. Besides even if he does change is current stance, he still thought that at one point and has influenced thousands of people into his ridiculous point of view. Oh, and you can call me Isabella. I reserve Bella for my friends." And with that Bella turned her back and walked away.

Edward stood there in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Most people especially girls usually fall over themselves to agree with him, like Rosalie does, just to get on his good side. Bella, no Isabella intrigued him. She fascinated him. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

He and his group, Jasper and Rosalie left the party shortly after Bella and Alice left.

Edward left confused and captivated by this unusual girl. Bella left infuriated and frustrated with the arrogant prince. Rosalie went home feeling like she had made progress with Edward, she is convinced that they will be together. She just can't get the thought of being a princess out of her head. Both Alice and Jasper went home floating on cloud nine. They had fallen in love at first sight. It was completely obvious their attraction for each other.

* * *

**  
A/N: This is very different from my other stories; it's in a very different writing style. Let me know what you think, if I should continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**A/N: This is a really short chapter; I just wanted to get something updated. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read and reviewed already. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Last Time:_**  
**

_"Well I found him to be highly stimulating and intellectual." Edward said defending his political science professor_

_"You would. He is pompous and arrogant. Have you ever even read his book, Edward?" Bella questioned._

_"What does that mean, Bella? It does not matter I have read his book I have met the man and that says far more than a book could ever say." Edward countered._

_"Of course it matters what his book says. A man can lie and change what he says, books are solid he cannot go back on his words that are in black and white. Besides even if he does change is current stance, he still thought that at one point and has influenced thousands of people into his ridiculous point of view. Oh, and you can call me Isabella. I reserve Bella for my friends." And with that Bella turned her back and walked away._

_Edward stood there in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Most people especially girls usually fall over themselves to agree with him, like Rosalie does, just to get on his good side. Bella, no Isabella intrigued him. She fascinated him. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality._

_He and his group, Jasper and Rosalie left the party shortly after Bella and Alice left._

_Edward left confused and captivated by this unusual girl. Bella left infuriated and frustrated with the arrogant prince. Rosalie went home feeling like she had made progress with Edward, she is convinced that they will be together. She just can't get the thought of being a princess out of her head. Both Alice and Jasper went home floating on cloud nine. They had fallen in love at first sight. It was completely obvious their attraction for each other. _

* * *

  
"Can you believe it?"

"I know! I can't believe that we didn't hear about this before!"

"I bet one of us will be able to get his attention. I mean look at us. How could he not?"

Jessica and Lauren were talking very loudly in the hall, the next day, as Bella walked by rolling her eyes. "I can't believe how ridiculous everyone is being about this whole thing." Bella said to Alice as they walked to class.

"Well, it is kind of a big deal. I mean he is a prince. I mean, what are the chances that he would come here?" Alice said with a look in her eye.

"Oh no! Not you too." Bella cried.

Alice flushed, "No, Edward isn't really my type."

Bella knew something was up. "Wait, I should've seen it before."

Alice noticed Bella's calculating expression. "What?" She asked wearily.

"It's just all the signs were there, I just didn't see it before." Bella said more to herself than to anyone.

Alice's face flushed again but remained silent.

"Well, he'd be a fool not to fall for you." Bella stated.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Jasper of course. I mean it's obvious, I mean, who wouldn't fall for you?" Bella replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella." Alice said, her face almost as red as a tomato. "Well, I have to go to class, I'll see you at lunch."

Bella laughed and agreed to meet her at lunch as they headed to their classes. In first period all anyone could talk about was the fact that Prince Edward was attending their school that year. All Bella did was roll her eyes and continue to read her book.

Bella was about to go crazy with everyone talking about Edward. _What is everyone's problem? He is just some stuck up royal snob who is never even going to look at anyone in this school. I mean he probably has some girl waiting for him back home. Who cares anyway? It's not like he talks to anyone other than his friend Jasper anyway and he just stands their holding his nose up at everyone like he's judging them._ Bella's thoughts went along these lines whenever she couldn't concentrate on her book or the teacher.

As she was rounding the corner to head to her locker before meeting Alice for lunch she ran into something hard. She was about to fall down when two hands reached out to steady her fall. When she regained her composer while apologizing, she looked up and noticed two pairs of green eyes just staring at her.

"_Ugh, what is this guys problem? I apologized. I must have wrinkled his precious shirt."_

After a moment of silence all he said was, "it's quite all right." Before walking away.

"What a jerk." Bella said to herself as she made her way to her locker. Bella was still irritated when she reached Alice at their table. Before even looking around she took out her lunch and started talking to Alice.

"I can't believe what a jerk. I mean it wasn't like it was just my fault; he was just at fault as I was. He had to audacity to forgive me for something that was just as much his fault as it was mine…." Bella trailed off when she looked up and noticed Jasper sitting right next to Alice both suppressing laughter.

XXXXXXXX

BELLA POV

I noticed Edward sitting there glaring at me. _What a complete jerk!_

"So how has your day been so far?" Alice asked.

"You know, how Mr. Johnson is, his literature class is so ridiculous. I mean he is still talking about the basics of Shakespeare. How are we supposed to delve into anything more meaningful when he is still talking about the basic formats?"

Alice just shrugged knowing that if she responded she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Well, without the basics," a smooth deep voice cut in, "it would be difficult for one to fully comprehend literature especially Shakespeare without fully understanding the basic form and language."

_I cannot believe this guy. I mean who does he think he is? Oh yeah, the prince. Whoopee do._

"For your information all of this basic information was covered in English last year, besides this is a literature class, it is supposed to be advanced." Bella replied trying to keep her frustration in check.

I did not have to wait long for his reply. "There may be people in the class who do not fully understand the basics and this Mr. Johnson, is probably more aware of the other students situations and level of understanding than you are."

_Ugh! This guy is so full of his own…_

"If the other students do not understand the basics, than maybe they shouldn't be in this class, there are other options to fulfill the credit. Why should the people who already know the basics of Shakespeare have to suffer?"

"What about the students who may not know about Shakespeare but still have the desire to learn?" Edward replied.

Right when I was about to respond I was saved by the bell dismissing us from lunch. I quickly packed up everything said a quick bye to Alice and headed to Biology.

* * *

** A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something updated. Please keep in mind that these characters are out of character. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**Also, this may very slightly from the plot of Pride and Prejudice, but I still hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

_Last Time: Right when I was about to respond I was saved by the bell dismissing us from lunch. I quickly packed up everything said a quick bye to Alice and headed to Biology._

EPOV

Before I could hear her response the bell rang. Dang. I don't know what it is about her, I have never had a girl talk to me the way she does. It's like I have to know what she is thinking.

I slowly made my way to Biology. I she has such beautiful brown eyes with specs of green. I just can't get them out of my mind. I have to. There is no way I could possibly…my thoughts were cut short as I walked into the classroom. Sitting at a desk with the only empty seat is the most intriguing girl I have ever met.

As I thought and a part of me hoped, I was assigned to sit next to her. I could tell she stiffened as I approached, I wonder why. As I sat down she looked up at me, my breath caught in my throat as her beautiful eyes bore into me. I could barley move; the only response I could muster is a slight head nod, which she returned then faced back to the front of the room.

I am such an idiot, I couldn't even say hello. I was taught better than this. I can speak to foreign dignitaries and many other important people, but a simple girl I can't even muster a hello.

Trying to keep my composure I didn't even move the entire class period other than to take notes.

As soon as the bell rang she just packed up her stuff and left without even saying a word to me. Just then I got bombarded.

"Hello, Edward." A blonde girl who looked entirely too hyper said. "Oh, I mean prince. Which do you prefer?" She asked I think trying to start some sort of conversation with me. I noticed all of her friends standing off to the side whispering and giggling in our direction.

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes so I remained as stoic as possible with my response. "Edward would be fine. Will you excuse me I must be off to class," I said as I hurried out the door.

As I left the classroom I ran into Rosalie, great. "Hi Edward." She said with her nose turned slightly up. I wonder if she has any problems with her neck. I shook off the thought as she continued to speak.

"I cannot we are forced to be here with these, these, people. They are so unmannered. I feel lower just by association. Don't you think that England so much more refined than this place?"

I was unsure how to respond. She is always trying to find some reason to talk to me and to hang on to me. I really hope she finds some other fascination and soon. All I did was nod slightly trying to get those beautiful brown eyes out of my head.

It would not due to fall for her. I mean what would my family think? What would England think? Its not even a possibility so I shouldn't even be thinking this.

"Don't you agree Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I have no idea what she is talking about; my only response was to nod.

I just tried to get those eyes out of my mind. The rest of the day that is all I could think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was frustrated as I lay down on my bed after a long day of classes. I cannot believe what an arrogant jerk that Edward is.

Right in the middle of my self-imposed rant about the arrogant Edward Alice came in so excited. She had the goofiest smile on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't believe how sweet he is." She replied.

"Who? Oh wait, I know, Jasper. So what happened to put that goofy grin on your face?"

"He asked me out. We're going out on Friday night. I can't believe it I am so excited."

"That's great! Where are you going? What are you going to do?" I asked extremely excited for my beautiful sister.

"Well, I think that we are just going to go out to get something to eat." Her smile faltered slightly.

"What is it?"

"I don't know why, I am just so nervous I can't help it."

"It will be fine, Jasper is a great guy. Just be yourself and he will love you." She smiled and we hugged.

The week flew by Edward was reserve and haughty as usual. I don't care, he is just going to go back to England and find someone deserving. I smiled, kind of like Rosalie, he deserves someone as stuck up as he is.

After classes Alice was nervous getting ready for her date.

"So what are you going to do while I'm out with Jasper?" Alice asked with a smile that she has had plastered on her face all week.

"Oh, I don't know I think I will read or I might go over to that new gallery that is opening up tonight. It has been a while since I have seen really good art. I might call Angela and go with her."

"That sounds like fun."

Later that night I found myself with Angela at the Westwood Gallery on Broadway in downtown New York looking at some of the most powerful photographs about the civil rights movement I have seen in person.

We were enjoying ourselves walking around and admiring the artwork. I spent a long time studying a particularly stunning and moving piece called, "No Man is an Island," its photograph of demonstrators being sprayed down by fire hoses.

I did not avert my eyes as I spoke to Angela. "Don't you think that this one is particularly moving?"

"What is it about the mistreatment of people do you find moving?" I realized that it was not Angela and as I snapped my head in the direction of the silky smooth deep voice that it was in fact Edward.

"What no entourage tonight?' I snapped at him.

He just gave me a funny look. "Why don't you just answer my question?" he asked.

"I am not one of those people who will do what ever you say, this is a free country." I retorted.

His face visibly softened and I think his voice got a little deeper as he spoke, "It was not a demand merely a request. I honestly would like to know what you think about this photograph. I mean you've been staring at it for quite some time now."

His deep silky voice mixed with his British accent just got to me and I caved. "Well, it shows the force and the power that was fighting against a people. Trying to hold them back but they just kept moving forward. They were not deterred and in the end came out victorious against seemingly impossible obstacles. Nothing is perfect and there are still many struggles that are being fought today still, but are winning the fight."

He just starred at me for several minutes. For the first time I was able to really look at him. It was the first time I took the time to look at him. He has brown hair almost a bronze color. His eyes are piercing green; his chiseled features look almost perfect. I never realized how attractive he really is, no wonder girls swoon. They must not have ever tried to carry a conversation with him, I have been sorely disappointed, all we do when we talk is argue. He is always trying to find something wrong with me.

"You know," Edward spoke breaking into my thoughts, "I think that you are right. Its shows more than people getting sprayed with a fire hose, it represents an entire struggle."

For the first time I was speechless. He actually agreed with me.

"What did you think about the photograph called, "Writing on the Wall?"

"I haven't gotten to that one yet."

"Let's go take a look at it." He said as he put his hand on my back and guided me to the photograph he was talking about. I felt a little uneasy with him being so close but I didn't argue.

Once we were standing in front of it he asked, "So what do you think?"

I did not respond right away as I studied the photograph. "I think that you did not answer my earlier question."

He quirked his head to the side as he gazed down at me, "what question is that?"

"Where is your entourage tonight? I mean no body guards, or girls hanging on you… things like that."

He smiled suppressing a small laugh, "I try to travel as inconspicuously as possible."

I believe that is the first time I have seen him smile. He has a great smile, he should use it more often.

"Does that really work?"

He shrugged, "yes, for the most part. There is the occasional photographer that will noticed me, but it is usually not too drastic especially being here. It is like a vacation compared to England. There I am bombarded every time I step out of my house."

"That must be hard."

"Sometimes, yes." He paused for a minute before speaking again. "Don't you ever wish that you could be someone else or that your life could be different just for a day?"

"I think that everyone has felt that at some point in their life. I know that I have felt that way about Alice. I mean she seems so perfect and beautiful, sometimes I wish I were her for a day. I wouldn't be so opinionated and outspoken. But that is who I am and I am happy with that. I guess everyone needs to find what it is about themselves that makes them happy and accept who they are."

I could tell that he was thinking about what I said. I did not think that he could be an actual person. He always seemed like such a robot and arrogant person. I guess being raised as a prince would do that to you.

He let out a breath that I didn't know that he was holding. "I suppose you are right. We just need to be happy with who we are. I just wish that I could get a break sometimes."

For the first time since I met him, Edward seemed like he was a nice guy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, maybe not to the same extent as you, but still."

He turned his gaze from the photograph that he had been studying during our conversation, "Do you want to get out of here? Go get something to eat or something?"

I looked around nervously, not sure how to answer. I mean we were actually having a conversation rather than an argument, which I was enjoying for a change.

"I would, but I came with Angela and I can't exactly leave…" I said trailing off as I was looking for her.

"I think that she is over there with Ben." Edward said as he pointed behind us across the gallery.

"How do you know who he is?"

He looked sheepishly at me, which I do not want to admit is kind of cute. "Well," he said as he ran his hand through his messy hair, "he is kind of my chaperone."

I had to laugh, "You have a chaperone?"

"Yes, I have to, you know for security reasons."

I was still laughing, but not quite so hard anymore. "How do you expect to leave without him if he is supposed to be with you? Won't he get in trouble if you leave without him knowing?"

"Well I was sort of hoping that you could help me with that."

I looked at him skeptically. Then I decided to place my hand on my cheek and feign a southern accent, "Why Mr. Mason, you need help from poor little old me?"

This got a laugh. He has a very musical laugh that I think I quite enjoy. "Yes, that is exactly what I am doing."

"What is it that need me to do exactly?"

"Just go over there and ask Angela could get a ride home because you want to leave early, or tell her Jane needed something and you have to leave. It looks like they are rather enjoying each other's company so I do not think that Ben will have a problem."

"What are you going to do about getting away from Ben?"

"Good point, I should have thought this through…" Edward said trailing off as he thought about a solution.

"You know what," I said, "let me handle this, just be ready to leave in a minute."

"What are you going to do?"

"Patients is a virtue." I answered as I walked towards Angela and Ben.

I came back to the awaiting Edward moments later. "All taken care of, lets go." I said as I started walking to the door.

"Wait how did you do that?" Edward asked catching up to me.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I said in a singsong voice.

He just chuckled as he replied, "I do not think that anyone has ever said that to me before."

"Well you have now. And if we go get something to eat do not expect me to give in to your "requests" as you would put them."

He chuckled again, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**  
A/N: There is a link in my profile of the gallery and the exhibit that is mentioned in this story. **

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**A/N: Okay, so I know that the name "Jane" is in there in replace of Alice's name, I tried to look through the chapters to find it, but I couldn't, so if someone could tell me where. I will be able to fix the mistake. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I'm surprised that people like this story. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Good, so where are we off to now?" I asked.

"You know, I am not sure."

I feigned shock, "Edward is unsure about something? Call out the guards, we have a crisis on our hands."

He looked at me, "Ha ha ha, very funny."

"You know, I try." I said sarcastically.

We both just laughed.

As we walked down the street we came across a cute little bistro and decided to try it out.

When we walked in I could tell that the hostess was ogling Edward. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. We were seated and looked over the menu. When the server came to the table she wasn't much better than the hostess. It made me feel good, even though I didn't want to, that he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

We ordered our food from the disappointed server and returned to our conversation of New York. We talked about how long I have lived here and what I plan to do after graduation, things like that. When I asked him what he had planned for after graduation he got quiet.

"What is it, cat got your tongue?" I prodded trying to lighten the mood.

He gave a half smile and shrugged. "I guess because it is already planned for me. As soon as I graduate I will go to Cambridge University, followed by charity work and studying to take over for my father."

I just sat there. This is the first time that it actually hit me. He is going to be the King of England someday. He can't choose what his life will be, it is already mapped out for him.

For the first time since I met Edward, I felt sympathy for him.

After we ate and argued over who was going to pay the check, we settled he paid the check and I would pay the tip, we decided to walk around New York and take in the city.

We laughed and talked about things of no consequence. I can actually say that I had a really great time. I never, in a million years thought that it would be possible for me to enjoy having a conversation with him. We walked all over, and as it was starting to get late we found our way to the subway.

As we were crammed into the subway we notice a small group of girls squeal. One of them was brave enough came over and asked for Edward's autograph. He reverted back into his rigid uptight posture but still trying to pretend like he didn't hear her. It was actually really funny.

I laughed I couldn't help it, but I think it helped my cause. "See I told you Jeremy, you look just like him," I said as I lightly hit him on the arm before turning back to the girl. "Sorry this is just my friend Jeremy he doesn't believe me that he looks just like Prince Edward. Maybe he'll believe me now."

The girls just blinked, looking disappointed and turned back to her friends shaking her head no.

Edward turned to me with a shocked expression on his face. Speaking low so those girls wouldn't hear him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That."

I gave him a look that said, "you're being weird." "What in the world are you talking about? "That" is not enough to go off of, I can't read your mind as you might think."

"I would never presume that you could read my mind." He said as his face flushed a little.

Just then the doors opened for our stop. After we were safely off the subway and headed back towards the school dorms he asked again. "How did you come up with that so fast with those girls back there? I mean why?"

I smiled, "Well first of all, it was obvious that you did not want anyone to know who you are, for obvious reasons." He nodded in reply and to urge me to continue. "Secondly, with a mother like mine, things like that come easy. Besides, I read a lot and that encourages a good imagination."

"How so?"

"How so what?"

He gave me an exasperated look, which made me laugh. "You are so easy." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are so easy to bug. I mean I don't even need to try and you get irritated."

"You find pleasure in irritating me?" He asked starting to get serious again, which only caused me to laugh some more.

He threw up his hands with a sigh.

"Ok," I spoke between laughter, "You are just so easy to provoke. I think that it comes from years of people doing what you say without question." By now I wasn't laughing anymore I was completely serious.

He just looked at me turning his penetrating green eyes on me. He locked me in his gaze.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and I felt an electricity flow through me. I was lost as his arms circled around me and my hands unconsciously went to his hair. When we broke apart each of us slightly gasping for air.

"That was…" I didn't know how to finish and he just nodded in understanding.

When we got back to the dorms he insisted on walking me back to my room. As we got close I could tell he wanted to give me another amazing kiss, but all of a sudden the door swung open and Alice stood there.

"Bella! Where have you been? I have been worried sick! You were supposed to be home hours ago. Angela stopped by to ask how you were feeling."

I looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, we just lost track of time."

For the first time Alice noticed Edward standing there. "Oh." She said, "I will see you inside." Then she closed the door.

I looked back at Edward who was smirking. "Not feeling well?"

I shrugged, "Hey it was better than what you came up with. Besides, we had an entire evening free, didn't we?"

He smiled, "you are very correct."

"Aren't I always?"

He laughed, "I had a really good time, do you want to try it again?"

Realizing that I had a really good time as well, "Yeah I think I would."

Then before I knew it his lips captured mine, and the electricity coursed through me.

EPOV

I cannot believe that I just had the most amazing night of my life with the most amazing girl I have ever met. Never before has someone, let alone a girl, treated my like a person rather than my station life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice." Special thanks to Jacob Black is my hottie for finding where I accidentally left "Jane" instead of Alice. Chapter 3 is fixed and has the correct name now. Thanks.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

The days following our night out were very strange. Edward and I spent most of the following day in his dorm room, seeing as how he had one of the few where we would be able to have some privacy. The entire day was spent watching various movies and discussing books that we have read. When I say discuss, I mean argue. It is what we do best after all.

We each told our friends that we were going to the library. It was an easy enough lie. I did not quite know what was going on between us. I just know that he isn't as bad as I thought he was. At least not until Monday at school when I saw him and he reverted back into his old self-righteous self.

I saw him on my way to first period. I stopped be his locker to sat hey but he was already talking to Jasper.

"Don't you just love this place? I mean there are so many beautiful girls, especially my Alice." Jasper said in such a loving tone, it made my heart swell in happiness for Alice.

"This is not about girls Jasper. I am here to get an education, to prepare for my future, fritter away my time with some girl." Edward sternly replied.

"What about Bella, Alice's sister?" Jasper asked.

"What about her?" Replied Edward.

"That's a little harsh even for you man." Jasper said with irritation as he walked away leaving Edward standing there.

As soon as Jasper walked away Edward put his head up against his locker and sighed heavily. That is when he noticed me, I looked at him to say something, he just ignored me, giving me a look of indifference. _What the heck!_ I thought to myself. _Who does he think he is?_

I was not about to let this go without saying anything, but the warning bell rang. I was furious. _How in the world does he think he has the right to treat me like that, especially after this weekend? _ I was fuming the entire day. _He is going to get it when I see him at lunch. The arrogant two-faced jerk!_

Storming into the cafeteria I zeroed in on him sitting at his usual table with that usual look of distain on his face. I was going to be knocking that look right off his spiteful face. The moment he saw me he quickly made his way out the opposite door of the cafeteria.

Being as angry as I was, I was about to go after him and give him a piece of my mind, but I decided that two could play at this game. I will not be treated like this, I do not care who he is.

The next period, Biology, I almost thought that he might skip. When I walked into class I saw his cowering face. I just held my head up and sat down, pretending like he didn't exist.

"Bella, let me explain." Edward whispered when I sat down next to him.

I just kept my head facing forward like I didn't hear him.

"Come on Bella." He pleaded in a hushed voice.

My response was reaching down in my bag to pull out my notebook in order to take notes for class. Right when he was about to speak again, the bell rang and class began.

A small piece of paper was slid next to my notebook, I looked down, and in his perfect handwriting it read:

_Bella,_

Please let me explain. I don't mean to hurt you but it has to be this way. Just please talk to me.

Edward

As I looked down pretending not to read while I pretended to take notes, I contemplated about what to do. I figured my options; one, pretend that its not there at all, two, push it back over/ crumple it up like I never read it or did not want to, or three, write back, _only my friends can call me Bella._

I decided on the former. I just sat there, not entirely sure of what to do. I have never, with one exception, allowed myself to like someone. It never got me very far before, and it appears that it hasn't gotten me far even now.

Refusing to let him know how truly hurt I was, I just pretended that I didn't see the note.

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss class I was out of there, not even bothering to pack up my notebook, I just grabbed it and left.

This day of torture seemed to last forever, by the time school was over, I was ready for the day to be over. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and not think. _Girls Night!_ I thought. I took out my cell and immediately called Alice and told her that we were going to have a girl's night.

Later that evening, we were clad in our pajamas watching _Sixteen Candles_ a true girls night classic eating junk food. Jessica and Lauren burst into the dorm frantically talking about a party of some sort. Alice and I looked at each other. I was deciding if I would prefer to stay in or if a distraction would be preferred. I went with the distraction. Alice was all for it because then she would hopefully be able to see Jasper.

Even though it was a school night we decided to take a chance and go out. We were all dressed to kill as we left our dorm room. We headed to the party. I was actually surprised that there was such a large party on a school night, but I figured that it was typical.

All of us went our separate ways as soon as we got there. Well, to be more accurate, Alice found Jasper and Jessica and Lauren found a group of guys. Luckily I ran into Angela. She is such a good friend. We were able to talk and laugh and for the first time I wasn't thinking about "him." My good mood was shattered with a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see his piercing eyes staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

Giving me a stern look he said, "I think we need to talk."

I almost got lost in his eyes, but I would not let myself get carried way just to be hurt. My reply was to turn back to shock stricken Angela.

Just then the music in the room changed to a slow song and Edward gently took my hand and ushered me to the dance floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him, trying to control my frustration with the situation.

"Dancing." He replied with a small smirk on his face.

I tried to pull away as I said, "Well, you can dance with yourself."

He smoothly pulled me back to him. I breathed in his smell, which was something that made me melt. I was a mixture of his cologne and himself. I stayed firm, which was difficult when I was in such a close proximity to him.

"There is something that I must explain to you." He pleaded.

"What, that you only want to spend time with me when we aren't at school. That you do not want people to see us together." I fumed.

He chuckled slightly, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?" My reply was a complete lie, because he looked absolutely amazing like always.

He chuckled again. "See that is was I love about you, Bella, you are able to say such things to me. I mean no one talks to me or treats me like you do. It is just so refreshing."

"Well, I'm glad that I can amuse you." I said disdainfully.

His reaction to that statement was to pull me in closer; he spoke softly yet firmly, "You are…."

He as unable to continue because he was interrupted by a screeching voice, "What do you think you are doing with _MY_ Edward, you little Yankee piece of trash?"

I looked over and saw the sneering face of Rosalie. Edward tightened his grip and slightly pushing me behind him as to protect me.

"Excuse me?" I interjected.

"You heard me." She sneered back. "Besides, I was speaking to Edward and not to you."

"Rosalie, I will not have you speaking to Bella this way. It is unacceptable and I will not have it." Edward said, while still in this protective stance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**Thanks to psych926, thesilly1, TooMuchSugar13 for catching the name error in the last chapter. (I went in and fixed it. I hope I got them all.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rosalie looked taken back, but not as taken back as I was. It's about time I say something.

I stepped away from Edward. "Excuse me, but I can speak for myself. First of all, Rosalie, unless you were calling Edward a "Yankee piece of trash" as you put it, then you must have been talking to me, or I guess you would've just been talking to yourself, which wouldn't make any sense, but then again…" I trailed off to try to suggest my point before continuing.

"Secondly, Edward, you have no right to speak for me. You are one of the lowest, two faced, people I have ever met in my life. I don't feel sorry for myself, just England. I mean you have everyone fooled, and to think they are excited about having you represent them. It's really a shame because I thought that there was actually going to be a decent person in this world who would have the power to do some good, but it looks like that we are still left wanting." I said all of this in one big rant, not giving either one of them a chance to speak. _Good_, I thought, _who wants to hear what Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb have to say anyway?_

I walked away from the encounter with a satisfied smirk on my face and their mouths gaped open.

Rather satisfied with myself I went back to my room to meet up with Alice. She was not there but Jessica and Lauren were there excitedly talking on the couch. I debated whether or not to even bother asking what they were so excited about, knowing that it was just going to be about some boy.

I know that I'm going to kick myself later for even asking, "What are you two so excited about?"

"Oh! It's so exciting, we are going to have the a student exchange week." Jessica said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well," Lauren replied, "Its where students from our school switch with students of another school to experience life at a different high school. It will mostly be the student government, but I also think that there are others who will apply to go."

"So, why would that get you two so excited?" I asked, again mentally kicking myself. "I mean are you two applying to go on this exchange?"

They both laughed in reply. I just looked at them. When they realized that I had no clue what they thought was so funny they decided to answer me.

"No, of course not. It just means that we get a whole batch of new guys to go after, I mean they are coming to us, why would we want to do work to go somewhere else when we could stay here with little effort and have an entirely new babe pool come to us?" Lauren said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried not to roll my eyes until after I walked away, but I couldn't help myself. _How do they even know if the guys coming were even going to be cute? For that matter, was there going to be any guys? I mean do they even know how many people were even involved in this "exchange program?"_ These were all questions that I thought, but was unwilling to ask, I don't think I could take anymore mental beatings.

I went into my room to finish my homework. A little while later Alice came in really excited about something. "Jasper has asked me to go away with him this weekend to one of his parents' homes in the country."

"Well, that sounds like it will be fun." I said, happy for my beautiful sister.

"Good, because you're coming with me." She happily replied.

"What. Excuse me?" I looked at her.

"Well, It would be weird to go by myself with him. I really need you there with me for moral support." She pleaded. I did not know how to respond, so I just kept looking at her.

"Oh please Bella. Promise you'll go with me, I really need you." Alice pleaded.

"Fine, but only because I love you and you are my favorite sister." I gave in.

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to call Jasper right now."

I just flung my head on my pillow groaning at the idea of being a third wheel all weekend._Well, at least I could use a break from all the drama_, I thought trying to make myself feel better.

The week went by rather quickly since I was so busy trying avoiding Edward and working to get ahead in my work so that I wouldn't have to worry about it this weekend, plus we were going to be missing school on Friday. Starting the weekend early was one of the benefits.

I made sure that I had everything packed. Enough to account for the different activities that we might peruse while still packing light. All I had was my one rolling carry-on suitcase along with my backpack. I made sure to bring a couple good books, my ipod, and my PowerBooks with me.

Alice and I were bringing our stuff down to the car; Jasper had a really nice car, a black BMW convertible. I was confused to see only two seats. Alice noticed my confusion, "Um, Bella, I figured since you and Edward were friends now you wouldn't mind riding down with him."

"What!" This is not happening. "Why would you think that we were friends?"

"Well, um, I saw you two together last weekend. I just thought that you had spent a lot of time with him. Don't be mad. You promised you would go and I need you." Alice pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best sister in the world." Alice said while hugging me.

"Yeah, you'd better appreciate it. I think that this is the last time I ever do you a favor." I said more to myself than to her.

I looked behind the black BMW to find a sliver Volvo with Edward packing several large colorfully matched suitcases into the trunk.

"I didn't pin you for the type be such heavy packer, and that luggage…nice." I smirked.

Edward looked up and was about to reply when Rosalie walked up and slid her fingers down his arm.

"I can't believe that Jasper is making you take the trash in your car." She said to Edward without even looking at me.

I looked at her like she had some nerve; I was about to reply when Edward beat me to it. He stepped away from her and said, "What did I tell you about speaking of Bella that way?"

She was about to argue when he grabbed my suitcase and put in the trunk slamming it closed. I do not think that I have ever seen him this annoyed. He walked round to the passenger side door and opened it. Rosalie was about to get in when he slammed the door shut. "You are sitting back here." He said pointing to the backseat. She was about to argue again but he gave her a look that even made me nervous. Rosalie got in and sat down with a huff. Edward opened the passenger door for me. I hesitated before grabbing my bag and getting into the car.

As soon I was seated I took out my ipod and one of my books and started to read. I could tell that Edward got in and started to pull away from the curb following Jasper to the main road.

Rosalie started complaining about something so I just turned up the volume on my ipod. Edward kept glancing at me, which made me a little uncomfortable, but I just ignored him and focused on my book. Once or twice he tried to speak to me, but I pretended like I didn't hear him and eventually he gave up.

_This is going to be one long weekend_, I thought to myself as we pulled up to a set large gates leading to what I can only assume is a very large house.

* * *

**If anyone wants to edit chapters for me let me know, Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the recognizable characters. Also I obviously do not own "Pride and Prejudice."**

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot going on with school and finals. I also had a summer camp that I had to go to for a week. I just want to thank all of the persistent reviewers for whom this update would not have happened this weekend. This is not the best chapter, but I really wanted to update for all of those who were waiting. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

* * *

Chapter 7

As soon as we pulled up to the house, I was right, this is definitely a large house. It is more like a mansion with huge wide-open fields on each side surrounded by beautiful trees. _This will be great, it's definitely big enough that I will be able to avoid everyone,_ I thought as we unloaded the cars.

I was shown to my room, which is right next to Alice's. The room is huge. I have a beautiful queen size bed bathroom and a view. It is so great; _I am definitely going to have a good weekend._

Alice must've noticed the smile on my face, "See, I told you this was going to be fun."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Well, hurry up we're meeting everyone downstairs. I think Jasper wants to take us all horseback riding! Can you believe it?" Alice was so excited.

"Wow, I didn't know he had horses."

"Oh yeah, they have an entire stable and the grounds are big enough that we can make a day out of it."

"Well, I haven't been since we were little, so it will be an adventure."

"Great!" Alice said, "I'll meet you downstairs."

I'm glad I packed a variety of clothes; I pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a T-shirt with a black v-neck sweater. After throwing on a pair of tennis shoes I headed downstairs.

When I met everyone in the "sitting room," can you believe they have a sitting room? I mean it's a room dedicated to sitting. I shook off the thought when I noticed that everyone with the exception of Alice and myself were wearing proper riding attire. Feeling slightly underdressed I tried to make a joke.

"I wasn't told we were wearing uniforms." This got a laugh out of everyone except Rosalie.

"This is proper riding attire, but you wouldn't know that because…" Rosalie wasn't able to finish her sentence because Edward stood up and interrupted her.

"What you are wearing would be just fine to ride in."

"I agree. That's why I'm wearing it," I curtly replied. Yeah I know that he was just trying to be nice, but he didn't have to do it in a condescending way.

An hour later we were all on our horses riding around the grounds of Netherfield. I didn't know that they still named houses, but apparently they still do. Alice and Jasper went riding off by themselves, which left me with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. I tried really hard to ignore Rosalie's constant chatter. _She is definitely trying to wrangle herself a prince_, I thought to myself. Instead of sticking around I found a trail that looked inviting enough, but in reality I was just getting tired of riding. It's fun and all, but it really was starting to hurt my butt.

Once I was able to get away, I found my way back to the stable. Giving the horse back to the stable attendant, I headed back to my room and into the shower. Feeling refreshed after my shower I noticed that the house seemed empty and still. Granted it is a pretty big house, but I found my way to the library. I was amazed at the extensive collection. Peering through all of the books, looking for one that I would like to read, I didn't notice someone sitting in the corner chair with a book.

I was startled to see someone in here; I thought that everyone would still be out riding.

"Find anything you like?" the deep smooth accented voice startled me. I could see the slight smirk on his face.

"Not yet," I smoothly replied. He tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped at him. He looked up curiously, _like he doesn't know what I'm talking about._

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," I voiced my thoughts.

"On the contrary, I am quite confused as to what you are talking about," he replied with his stupid accented voice that sounded so exotic to me I was mad at myself for enjoying the sound.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to search through the stacks. We continued like this in silence until Jasper came into the room inviting us to lunch. After a maddening lunch with Rosalie prattling on about some sort of new fashion trend, Jasper and Alice talking quietly amongst themselves, and Edward being as arrogant and annoying as ever I decided to go to my room for awhile. I needed some peace and quiet.

The book I had with me held no interest, I couldn't get Edward's emerald eyes or his stupid smirk, for that matter, out of my mind. I pulled out my Powerbook to see if they had wireless Internet here. Of course they do, the Google page was staring back at me. I decided to do something that I've never done before, I googled Edward. I've never googled anyone before so this was new. Wow, that's a lot of links. The first couple of links were just news articles, then all the entertainment and gossip articles. I clicked on one that had a headline, which said, "PLAYBOY PRINCE OUT ON THE TOWN." The photograph that went along with the headline displayed Edward with his arm around a beautiful brunette, they were laughing in a restaurant window. Another photograph showed them in several other locations including a club. _Of course he is a playboy, and I fell for him the stupid arrogant prince._ I thought as I read through the captions explaining each image. I had enough. I went back to the search page and clicked on another link.

This link had a different headline, "PRINCE EDWARD GETS AROUND WITH BEAUTIFUL BLOND." This time there were several more images of Edward with Rosalie. She did look beautiful and very stylish. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he was having fun, but at the same time slightly annoyed? I brushed it off and realized that he is so conceited and self centered, _I don't care how much money or prestige he has, I could never be with someone like him._

The discussion that I heard that day came screaming back to me.

"_Don't you just love this place? I mean there are so many beautiful girls, especially my Alice." Jasper said in such a loving tone._

"This is not about girls Jasper. I am here to get an education, to prepare for my future, not fritter away my time with some girl," Edward sternly replied.

"_What about Bella, Alice's sister?" Jasper asked._

"_What about her?" Replied Edward. _

"_That's a little harsh even for you man," Jasper said with irritation as he walked away leaving Edward standing there. _

As soon as Jasper walked away Edward put his head up against his locker and sighed heavily. That is when he noticed me, I looked at him to say something, and he just ignored me giving me a look of indifference.

Remembering this just made my insides ache with hurt, anger, and disgust. How can so much arrogance and selfishness be in one person? He has such a distain for others that it makes me sick.

I shook these thoughts from my mind to click on another site. This one popped up with even more pictures of Edward with yet again another beautiful blond. Only these pictures were more varied like they were taken over time. He really spent a lot of time with this one. The headline read, "PICTURE PERFECT: PRINCE WITH HIS SOON TO BE PRINCESS." _Does this mean that they are together?_ I can't believe this arrogant jerk has a girlfriend yet spends time with other women. I was one of them and it makes me sick. He is not going to play with me anymore. I am done with his stupid smirk, his irritating accent, his piercing green eyes, and his infuriating messy bronze hair.

If it weren't for Alice I would leave right now. I don't care how nice this place is or how extensive the library is I don't want to risk seeing him again. I am going to ignore him.

Sighing I shut the laptop. _How am I going to get through the next two days?_ I am just going to have to avoid Edward like the plague. I curled up on the window seat with a book I found while I was in the library and looked across the extensive land that surrounded the house.

A while later Alice came in to look for me. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've just been sitting here reading and enjoying the view, " I replied.

"It's a beautiful day, why don't you come and sit on the porch with all of us?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable where I am."

"Edward is on his best behavior, he's so quiet anyway I doubt that you will even notice that he is there."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I decided that I wasn't going to let him control my life in anyway.

"Okay, sure, I'll come down with you. Just don't be mad that I am going to keep reading my book," I told her.

She got excited and we made our way through the expansive house together towards the porch. When we got there I noticed everyone sitting on really nice furniture talking. Well, Rosalie was talking, Edward was typing on a laptop, and Jasper was just quietly sitting there. I found a really comfy looking loveseat and with my book sat down to enjoy the really nice day.

"Edward, you type incredibly fast." Rosalie's voice broke into my enjoyable evening.

"I believe you are mistaken, I type quite slow," Edward smoothly replied.

"Who are you writing to with so much fervor?" Rosalie asked obviously trying to keep the conversation going. I just rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on my book.

"I'm writing Georgiana," Edward shortly replied.

"Oh! I love Georgie. Tell her I said hello. How is she doing? I just adore her so," Rosalie prattled on.

Edward sighed, "I've already sent her your greetings and she is doing well."

I couldn't tell who this Georgiana was but I could tell that he was close to Edward and was obviously not a suitor because she was apparently no threat to Rosalie.

Rosalie started to talk again and I couldn't stand listening to either of them anymore. I noticed a seat further down the porch/deck thing that expanded the length of the house.

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned as all eyes were suddenly trained on me.

"Uh, just over there," I said pointing to my intended destination, "is that a crime?"

"Well, no. I just…why do you want to go sit all the way over there by yourself?"

I just looked at her like she was missing something. Then it clicked and she gave me that questioning look of hers. "It's not like you'll miss me, you and Jasper are in your own little world. If you need me, it's not like I'll be that far away," I told her as her faced became tinged with pink. I didn't mean to embarrass her I just wanted to sit alone for a while.

I had been reading for so long that I didn't realize that everyone had gone inside. The twilight is so beautiful out here.

"Twilight, my favorite part of the day." An accented clipped voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up and noticed Edward's stupid green eyes staring out into the distance. Not quite sure how to respond, I just sat there looking out to where he was looking. Sensed his movement but didn't look at him, I couldn't, it hurt too much. I still feel like an idiot for trusting him and for almost falling for him. It wasn't until I felt his warm body slide into the seat next to me that I tore my eyes away from the sky to look at him. My heart sank, why is such a good looking person such an arrogant jerk. Well that was stupid of me I just answered my own question. He is that good looking that is why he is an arrogant jerk, on top of all of that, he is ridiculously wealthy and has an entire nation adoring him. Well, I will be one less person adoring his beautifully arrogant face.

"What are you thinking about?" His annoyingly attractive accented voice broke into my thoughts once again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I tersely replied.

"Actually I would, that is way I asked," he said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well, that is the beautiful thing about America, you don't always get what you want even if you are a spoiled prince." Yeah, that shut him up.

After several minutes of silence he finally spoke, "What have I done? Why have you been either ignoring me or treating me like I'm the last man on earth you would choose to be around?"

"Maybe because you ARE the last man on earth I want to be around," I told him.

"I just thought…"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Well, that would be the problem now wouldn't it?" He just looked at me, confused. Then he pulled himself together enough to start firing back at me.

"So that is all I am to you? You figure you can just use me so you can go off and tell all of your little friends that you went out with the prince."

This pig headed arrogant jerk! "Oh, you would like that wouldn't you? Well too bad the only people who know about it are the ones that witnessed it. They got no information from me. You think I want people to know? Well, you are sorely mistaken. There is no way I would want anyone to know that I was foolish enough to spend any sort of time with you. I mean what would people think of ME, going out with the playboy prince?"

Yeah that got him to shut up. Well, at least for a second. "If you are dim witted enough to believe those stupid gossip rags then you are definitely not the woman I thought you were."

"Good thing then, because you are not the man I thought you were." And with that I got up and walked away. I decided that it was such a nice night and I didn't want the arrogant jerk to ruin my night. I went inside briefly to find a blanket to take out on the expansive lawn where I laid it out. It was such a warm beautiful night. Lying down on the blanket I could see all of the stars. Out here under the stars with the warm breeze is so relaxing it actually made me glad that I came this weekend.

A little while later while I was just staring at the expansive heavens above I felt someone lay next to me. I thought it was Alice until that deep accented voice sounded, "Why do you hate me? I thought we were really getting along?"

It was a few moments before I responded, "I thought you were smarter than that."

We weren't yelling at each other, just subdued, it's more fitting for the atmosphere.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about. I mean one day we are having a lot of fun enjoying one another's company and then the next it is like I am a pariah."

"Well let's see," I said dragging it out. "Does this ring any bells?" In my best impersonation of a deep manly British accent I said, "This is not about girls Jasper. I am here to get an education, to prepare for my future, not fritter away my time with some girl." Then in a slightly more light voice I said, " what about Bella, Alice's sister?" Back to the deeper voice, "what about her?"

He stopped moving, stopped breathing, and just stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. Yeah, it's my turn to smirk now.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself. Stuttering he asked, "yo…you heard….that?"

I just looked at him pointedly giving him his answer. He opened his mouth like he as going to respond then closed it again. Smirking, I just laid my head back down and stared up at the stars again.

"I am such a jerk," he said.

"No duh Sherlock," I told him.

"After everything and then I was dumb enough to say something like that I do deserve everything you were throwing at me."

Well, this is new, Edward apologizing, well sort of.

"Isabella," he said my name with so much passion that I couldn't keep myself from looking at him. "Is there anyway that you would or even could forgive me?"

He turned his eyes on me with such force that I knew he was being as heartfelt and honest as could be. I still had the question of all of those women that I saw him with. "What about all of those other women?"

He looked confused, "what other women?"

Now I am going to have to reveal something that I was completely embarrassed about. As I sat there contemplating my next move he seemed to get impatient.

I noticed him holding the bridge of his nose, "please do not tell me that you have read and believe those ridiculous gossip columns. I thought you were more than that."

I'm really glad that it was dark because I'm sure that my face was beat red. I sheepishly looked at him. He just stared disbelievingly back. I just shrugged, "After what I heard you saying to Jasper especially after that weekend we spent together what do you expect me to believe." I started to get a little defensive. "And further more, you completely avoided the question about the women."

"Well, you should know me better than that. It is not like I have ever lied to you."

I didn't notice until now that we were getting closer together.

He continued, "Besides those things," I'm assuming he was referring to the gossip rags, " are always completely ridiculous. Their only purpose is to make money."

"Well, I still don't hear you denying any of it," I replied. To which he said, "I should not have to."

I just looked at him and he me. Then all of a sudden I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. A shiver cascaded down my spine as he deepened the kiss. His lips are incredible. I'm not sure what is going to happen now. There are three things that I know for sure; one, that he is an unbelievably good kisser. Two is that I can argue with him better than anyone else. Three is that he is a prince. Would we ever have a normal relationship? Do I even want a relationship? What is going to happen now? I do know that it just feels so right to kiss him and I like it.


End file.
